This invention relates generally to a manually actuated pump sprayer having a nozzle rotatable between discharge open and discharge closed positions, and more particularly to such a sprayer having an element for locking the nozzle in its discharge closed position, the element being removable permitting rotation of the nozzle from its closed position.
Manually operated pump sprayers of the general type to which the invention pertains include locking mechanisms of various types to prevent rotation of the nozzle from its discharge closed position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,695 discloses a child-resistant liquid sprayer having a nose bushing with a hinged lock engageable with a notch in the nozzle cap for locking the nozzle cap against turning from its discharge closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,821 discloses an overcap at the nozzle end of a manually operated liquid sprayer for selectively opening and closing the outlet orifice.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,204,614 and 4,257,561 disclose safety nozzle caps for manually actuated liquid sprayers in the form of a spring locking tab on the pump body which engages a slot or a shoulder on the nozzle cap for locking it in its discharge closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,393 discloses a reciprocable distributing cap for an aerosol can, the cap being turnable between a closed position in which axial movement between the cap and an intermidiate member is prevented and an open position in which relative axial movement may take place to operate the aerosol valve. The cap has a removable locking element for initially maintaining it in its closed position.
Also, removable tear tabs are provided for locking closure caps for milk cartons or the like in a threadedly closed position on the bottle neck.